Forever Love
by MistressNikki
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and Kagome witnessed Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing after the battle, so she runs away with Shippo. Two years later, Kags comes back with a new evil threatening the lands. Will her and Inu set things right between them, or will their pride, and two other demons, keep them apart? (There will be Sess/Kag & OOC/Kag pairing but this is an Inu/Kag overall.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loves! I am rewriting the fanfic, because I feel it is necessary! I promise the plot won't be changing, and Ch. 5 & 6 will be left alone. The first few chapters seemed too short, and not enough detail. So, I will make it better!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and characters. Rumiko Takahasi does. I'm just borrowing her character for my plot. Enjoy, my darlings!**

* * *

Standing tall was the Tree of Ages, the tree Inuyasha had been pinned to by Kikyo over 50 years ago. As if fate would have it, a young girl was pulled down the well by a demon five years ago from today. The girl had come upon the hanyou, curious as to why he was pinned there. Five years ago, Kagome had released Inuyasha from the spell Kikyo had placed him under. At the moment, they struck an odd friendship after she had accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama. Which was mostly one-sided in the beginning. Then, she grew to love the hanyou, even though he still pined over his lost love, Kikyo. And they searched the lands for shards, killing demons that possessed a shard. They met a kitsune, a monk, and a demon slayer during their travels, and they all banded together against the vile hanyou Naraku.

Approaching out of the trees stood a young woman. Her long, dark locks brushed against her face from the breeze. Her calm brown eyes gazed upon the tree, memories flooding her mind. She placed her hand over the tree, sighing softly. She remembered when they had finally defeated Naraku two years ago. She had permanent reminder on her face. She grimaced, placing her hand over her scar.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kagome had collapsed to her knees in the dirt in exhaustion, wincing over the wounds she had suffered. Naraku was finally dead, not before he caused serious injuries to the group. She gripped her side, trying to stop the blood flow. One of Naraku's tentacles had pierced her side below her ribs. She had claw marks over her lips at the right corner from a demon trying to slash her to pieces. She had bruises forming in various places, scrapped up knees, and a broken finger. She could hear Sango crying over Kohaku's lifeless body, Miroku holding her in comfort. Kiraraa and Shippo were to the side, Naraku had knocked them unconscious. Kagome didn't know where Inuyasha was. The last she had seen him, he had just released Backlash Wave with Kagome's arrow. Naraku had been eliminated. __All that was left was a deep crate__r, a large portion of the jewel laying where he once stood.  
_

_Standing, she made her way over to the crater and slid down it towards the jewel, stumbling for a moment. She regained her balance, then knelt down and picked it up, instantly purifying it in her hands. Taking the jewel shards from her vial, she made the Shikon no Tama whole again. She clutched on to it as she tried to ignore the pain she felt. _'All those lives, lost,' _she thought. _'At last, there can be peace.'_ She smiled softly and placed the jewel around her neck, clutching it to her chest. Turning, she climbed back out of the crater and searched the battlefield for Inuyasha.  
_

_Just a hundred feet away stood Inuyasha and Kikyo, embracing each other. _'No, this can't be,' _she panicked. _'He told me he loved me, that he would stay with me! He lied! Inuyasha... how could you?!' _She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. He made her look like a fool again! __Not saying a word, she picked up her bow, then picked up Shippo and her bag. Since she could control some of her powers, she masked her's and Shippo's scent, then took off, disappearing.  
_

_She ran and ran, not stopping. She didn't return to the well, Inuyasha would look for her there first. So, she went to the one place she knew he wouldn't follow. With that in mind, she headed north._

_End_

The gashes from the claws had healed, but the deepest one had left a scar across her lips towards the right corner. A tear fell to the ground as she sniffled softly. Her head lowered, bangs covering her eyes. Why had she come back? She should have stayed away, away from Inuyasha. She had no place here in his life, she never did. Determination hardening her chocolate brown eyes, she turned away and began to walk towards Kaede's village. She was here on business, nothing more. She hadn't come back to see if Inuyasha had mated with Kikyo. She hadn't come back for Inuyasha at all. She would do what she had to, then leave as if he meant nothing to her. Deep down, her heart knew she was lying to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha growled softly as he sat across from Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kilala in the hut. Ever since Kagome had disappeared with Shippo, his moods had been foul and everyone was afraid to anger him. He was hard and cold, almost like Sesshomaru. He no longer laughed or even smiled. He always yelled and cursed, even at the younger villagers.

He stared into the fire, his ears dropping and his gaze fierce. It had been two long years. The only reason he stuck around was because he hoped Kagome would come back. And he stayed for his friends. His eyes softened at the thought of his friends. They had stood by his side, even though he didn't deserve them.

Memories began to flood his mind as he thought about the last time he saw Kagome. His hands clenched into first, causing his claws to pierce his skin. He let out a soft growl, remembering...

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha sheathed Tetsaiga and panted heavily, blood soaking his clothing. They did it. Naraku was dead, and the jewel would be complete. Now, he could finally mate Kagome and they would be happy. He turned, smelling Kagome's blood, and saw her purifying the jewel. A small smile appeared on his lips, but was quickly replaced by a frown as the scent of clay and soil reached his nose. He whirled around and saw Kikyo. There she stood, beckoning him to her. He knew Kagome might see them, but Inuyasha knew he had to say goodbye to Kikyo. He owed her that much.  
_

_Approaching her, Inuyasha embraced her in a friendly hug. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, burying her face against his haori. This would be the last time he would see her. He wasn't sad, he was happy for her. She needed peace. Inuyasha held her tighter and whimpered softly, "Kikyo... I-"_

_Kikyo dug her nails into his shoulders, whispering softly, "This is goodbye Inuyasha. I know you meant to say goodbye. Kagome, she is good for you, I realize that now. And I won't interfere any longer." She tilted her head up to meet his eyes and smiled sadly as she spoke once more, "There's no need for me to remain here. Naraku is gone, and the jewel is whole and pure." _

_He nodded and placed his forehead against hers, sighing softly, "I loved you Kikyo, but Kagome... I love her so much. I can't live without her. I want her as my mate, Kikyo..." _

_She smiled and lied her head back on his shoulder "Be happy."She looked back up at him and her eyes grew sad "Please. Tell Kagome that I'm sorry...for everything."  
_

_He kissed her cheek softly and murmured, "I will." He then stepped back from her, letting her go. Smiling at him for the last time, Kikyo began to glow, almost as if she was in flames. She closed her eyes, bowing her head as she began to turn into ash. Her ashes floated across the ground, then up and around Inuyasha, brushing against his cheek softly. A breeze picked up and carried her away towards the sky. Inuyasha watched and whispered, "Goodbye Kikyo." _

_Inuyasha smiled and turned, wanting to see Kagome. He couldn't wait to hold her, kiss her, tell her how much he loved her. His golden eyes widened as he cried out, "Kagome!" She was gone! Her bag, her bow, even Shippo! What happened, where did she go? She must have misunderstood what happened with Kikyo. He ran off in search of her, trying to find her scent. He whimpered, unable to find her scent, not even Shippo's. He came into a clearing and fell to his knees, digging his claws into the dirt. "No," he whimpered. "Kagome..." He raised his head and cried out, his heart breaking, "Kagome!" He howled his grief and didn't remember much after that...  
_

_End_

Jerking to a stand, Inuyasha stormed out of the hut, leaving the others staring after him. He needed to go for a run, it always helped his pain.

Sango sighed softly and shook her head "Poor Inuyasha. Ever since Kagome left, all he does is go around yelling or slashing at trees."

Miroku nodded and stared into the fire "Kagome's disappearance has taken its toll on everyone. Sometimes I think Inuyasha misses Shippo too..." He shook his head as a sigh escaped his lips.

Sango lied her head on Miroku's shoulder and closed her eyes "Will she ever come back, Miroku?"

Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lightly rubbed her upper arm soothingly "I don't know Sango... Let us pray that she does..."

Little did they know, the miko was making her way down the hill to Kaede's village. They need not pray any longer for her to return, but for her to let go of the past and for Inuyasha to show her his love.

* * *

**Alright! Done with this chapter. It's not too much longer than it was, but I'm kinda brain dead. I'm not sure when I'll have the other chapters edited, but it will be soon! Thank you for reading, my loves! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another edited chapter! In this chapter we met Musha. I will be redoing this character a little. And I will change Kagome's thinking when it comes to Musha too. Anyways, enjoy, lovelies! **

* * *

Outside the village, Kagome hesitated as she stared at Kaede's hut. She stood a few yards away, uncertain what would happen. Her expression showed her fear as her mind began to wander. _'This is it... No turning back now. What will happen?'_ No longer secure with herself, she turned away and walked away a few steps. '_Will they welcome me back, or will they turn away from me?' _She stared up at the clear blue sky, wishing she had the courage to face them. She knew there was the possibility they would shun her after the way she left. _'Will they forgive me? What about Inuyasha?' _

Her expression hardened as her lips pursed together, her fists at her sides. _'I will _not _think about him. I'm here on business, nothing more, nothing less. I won't fall for him again...He made his choice...' _With her mind set again, she began to walk towards the hut. She kept her head held high as she stood before the curtain. _'Okay, Kagome. Just do what you need to do. If they don't take you back, maybe Sesshoumaru will help you...Please let them forgive me!' _

Before she could enter the hut, a tug was felt on her hakamas. She looked down to see a young hanyou staring up at her. He had ears like Inuyasha, but black hair. Her breath caught at the color of his eyes. They were darker than Inuyasha's, as if gold had met brown. Her heart stopped _Is this Inuyasha's and Kikyo's child? _Her eyes grew teary but she quickly blinked them away, taking in the rest of his features. He tilted his head, his ears flicking slightly as he asked, "Who are you, pwetty lady?"

She smiled softly and knelt down to him, replying "I'm Kagome. Who are you, little guy?"

"I InuMusha. Eveeone call me Musha!" He grinned at her, his tiny fangs resting against his bottom lip.

She smiled softly and held out her hand "It's nice to meet you, InuMusha. May I call you Musha?"

He shook her hand clumsily, nodding "I call you Gome?"

She nodded and ruffled his bangs gently "Of course. Where are your parents?" She clamped her mouth shut, wanting to kick herself for asking. She didn't want her suspicions confirmed. She dreaded the answer.

His ears drooped and he kicked a little pebble "They gone. No want Musha." Tears formed in his eyes and her heart broke at his heartbroken expression. She gathered him in her arms and rubbed one of his ears. He whined softly and cuddled closer to her as she whispered, "Don't worry, Musha. I will protect you." She gave him a soft kiss and set him back down. "Now, dry your tears, little one."

He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, willing his tears to go away. He looked at her once more, then giggled, hugging her tightly "Musha like Gome!"

She smiled and held him for a moment. She pulled back and nuzzled her nose against his "And Gome likes Musha."

He let out a whoop and pulled from her, running off to let everyone know that Gome likes Musha.

She laughed softly and stood up, watching him. _'He's so kawaii! I'm glad he is not Inuyasha's, I don't think I could've beared it.' _She turned back to the hut and took a deep breath. She had to face them sooner or later, so why not sooner? She reached out a hand and pushed back the curtain and entered the hut. She gasped at the sight before her...

* * *

Inuyasha rested against the Tree of Ages, his eyes closed. His ears twitched as he listened to the sounds coming from throughout the forest. It was still his job to protect the village, just as it had always been when he met Kagome. He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky, wondering where she was. Did she have a mate now? Did she mate with Kouga? Or was she traveling alone with Shippo? Was she dead? He growled and shook his head, "No, she can't be dead. I would've felt it..." He sighed and closed his eyes once more, willing himself to relax.

His nose twitched for a moment and he went still. '_It couldn't be...'_ His eyes jerked open as he got on the balls of his feet, sniffing the air. There were many smells hitting him at once. He knew which one mattered the most. He kept sniffing, but it was gone. He jumped down from his perch and walked in the direction of the village, still sniffing for her. The scent of cherry blossoms with a hint of rain reached his nose _'Kagome!'_ He quickly ran towards the village, moving faster than he ever had as if hell was at his heels. _'She's back,' _he thought. _'Gods, how I've missed you. I'm going to beat you for leaving me! I'm...I'm going to kiss you and never let you go ever again!' _He jumped up to the top of the trees, it was faster to travel above the trees, nothing in his way.

He could see the village from where he was. He willed himself to move faster and faster. Finally, he landed just outside the village. He paused, trying to catch his breath as a voice reached his ears "Yasha!"

He turned to see Musha running towards him, giggling and waving his arms. Inuyasha growled and caught him up, holding him "What did I tell you about running in the village, Musha? And you're outside the village!"

Musha's ears drooped and he whimpered softly, "But Musha see you and wanted to tell you something."

Inuyasha sighed and looked up toward the sky "Heaven help me... What is it?"

Musha grinned and tugged on Inuyasha's silver hair, stating, "Gome likes Musha!"

Inuyasha's heart stopped at the name Gome. It's what little kids had called Kagome when they couldn't pronounce her name. He grinned and set Musha down, placing his hand on Musha's head, "That's great. Now, go play with some of the kids, in the village."

Musha nodded and took off back the way he came, Inuyasha walking after him.

So, she was back. It was no coincidence. Her scent and Musha confirmed it for him. He approached the hut, basking in her scent. He hesitated, his hand stretched towards the curtain separating him from Kagome. He could hear her voice. How he missed hearing her voice, smelling her scent, seeing her beauty. He puffed out his chest, thinking _'Don't say anything stupid.' _He slowly entered and could only stare in shock...

* * *

**Yup, my brain is frying. I can hear the sizzling! Anyways, hope that was better, clarified more about Musha! I will be editing the next two chapters, so bear with me! I will actually add a new chapter soon, I promise! Love you, kiddos!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter had also been edited. I'm sorry if it seems bland or anything, hardly got any sleep last night. My man slept the night somewhere else, and I can't sleep without him. Anyways, on with the story! Oh, I fixed Kagome's eyes. I wrote in the first chapter they were brown, then in this chapter I made them blue lol. So her eyes will be brown from now on! Hehe.**

* * *

Kagome gasped at the sight before her. Miroku had his arms around Sango, their lips locked in a kiss. _'...Finally...'_

Miroku jerked back from Sango at the sound of a gasp. He turned towards the doorway and went wide eyed as he stared at the familiar face "K-Kagome...?"

Sango turned towards Kagome, gasping softly. She looked so different, but still familiar. She was no longer wearing her school uniform, she was actually wearing miko garb like Kikyo. Only Kagome's hakamas were a deep, darkish blue and her haori was white with the same blue stitching. She had grown a couple inches taller, her hair much longer. On her back was her quiver of arrows and her bow. On her left hip was a samurai's sword and on her right was a dagger.

Kagome did some staring of her own. Miroku seemed to be the same. It was Sango who had changed the most. She still wore her armor underneath her robe. Her hair was longer, pulled free of it's usual ponytail. Her tummy was slightly rounder _'Somone's been lazy and gained weight...'_ Kagome bit her bottom lip softly then raised a hand and wiggled her fingers to them "Um... Hi?"

A moment of silence passed between the three. No one moved, no one breathed. Disbelief was etched on their faces before realization finally hit them. Kagome was back!

Sango quickly jumped out of the houshi's embrace, approaching Kagome. For a moment, Sango just took in the sight of her before tears came to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Oh Kagome," she cried softly. "We've missed you!"

Kagome stood still for a moment, shocked. Then she felt tears come to her own eyes and wrapped her arms around Sango "I've missed you all too!" The two women cried for a few moments, Sango begging Kagome to never leave again and Kagome murmuring reassurances to her.

Miroku shook his head, sighing softly, "Women..." He finally stood with his staff in hand and approached the two crying women. He smiled softly and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder "Ah, Kagome," he spoke softly.

The women pulled apart, sharing soft smiles begore Kagome turned to Miroku. She smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks "Hi Miroku..." She hugged him and he welcomed the embrace, a big smile on his face. He chuckled, "It's been too long, Kagome." Slowly, his hand made its way downward.

* * *

Inuyasha gaped at the sight before him. _'That damn monk!'_ He leaped over and grabbed the houshi's hand before it could make contact with Kagome's fine bottom "Hey! What do you think you're doing, monk!"

Miroku chuckled nervously, closing his eyes and holding out his hands in front of him "I tell you! The hand is cursed!"

Sango glared at Miroku and whispered to Kagome, "Funny, the wind tunnel's gone so I wonder how it's still cursed..."

Kagome nodded in agreement then noticed Inuyasha's golden eyes on her. Her heart stopped as their eyes met; chocolate brown with stark gold. _'Inuyasha... You haven't changed at all...'_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and took a step forward "Kagome..." He tugged Kagome into his embrace and held on to her tightly, burying his face into her hair "Kagome..." He breathed in her scent deeply, tears coming to his eyes.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other then left the hut to give the two some privacy.

Kagome stood in his arms, rigid for a moment before whispering, "Inuyasha..." She closed her eyes tightly against the tears that were forming. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his haori. He gripped her tighter "Kagome, why...? Why did you leave? It killed us, it killed me when you left. I was so lost when I couldn't find you! Why did you leave, you baka!" He stood back, gripping her arms so she couldn't move away from him. His breath caught in his throat when she looked up at him, her eyes misted over with tears and... something more. Was that...hate?

She let out a small sob "I saw you Inuyasha...! I saw you with Kikyo after we had just defeated Naraku! You said you loved me and that we would mate! But who do you go running to? Kikyo! Kami, Inuyasha! Couldn't have waited at least ten minutes? Couldn't you have come to me first?! You broke my heart when you ran to her, again! I couldn't...I wouldn't stay and interfere with your happiness." She sniffled and pulled back from him, wiping away her tears from her cheeks.

Inuyasha's heart broke at the sight of her tears "Kagome... Please don't cry..." His ears fell against his head as he whimpered softly. He pulled her close and held her as she started to sob again against his haori, gripping it tightly. He let out a soothing growl in her ear, and slowly she began to come down, only letting out a few sniffles. He nuzzled her neck softly "Kagome," he whispered. "I was saying goodbye to her. I realized after you had left that you might have thought I was choosing her again. I wasn't. Kagome, I love you."

She sniffled softly and murmured against his haori, "What if she comes back? What then?"

He hooked a finger under her chin and raised her head, meeting her eyes "Kagome, she's gone. She left this world after I said goodbye. Didn't you know?"

She sniffled and shook her head "No..." _'I was wondering why I felt whole again... At least as whole as I could get without Inuyasha...'_

He sighed softly and brushed her hair back from her angelic face. He had been so stupid. She was right, he should have gone to her first, not Kikyo. But, he wasn't thinking. He desperately wanted to hurry his goodbye with Kikyo so he could be with Kagome with no interferences. He laid his head against hers, their bangs mingling together. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply before saying, "I'm sorry you misunderstood the situation. I'm sorry I didn't come to you first..."

She sighed and tugged on his locks of hair softly, causing him to look at her. Her eyes were still glistening from tears, but they no longer flowed down her cheeks. She pursed her lips, determination showing in her eyes and face. She murmured softly, "Inuyasha... I forgive you..." He let out his breath and began to pull her closer till she shook her head and said, "But that doesn't mean we can just start where we left off." She pulled away from him and took a step back.

His breath caught as he thought, _'She doesn't love me anymore...?' _He let out a whimper, dropping his arms to his sides. He turned his face away from her so she couldn't see his heart breaking.

Kagome's heart clenched, her stomach lurched at his expression. She quickly placed her hands on his cheeks, turning his face to look at her. She kissed his cheek softly as he whined heartbrokenly, "Kagome... Please...Don't leave me again...I couldn't bear it." He reached up to grip her wrists desperately as she smiled and said, "I will not leave, for now. I still love you, Inuyasha. But, we have to start over."

He blinked then nodded, pulling her into a hug. If he could just hold her for a little longer, maybe all the hurt would go away. How he wished it was that easy. Suddenly, a cry was heard outside the hut, causing them to jerk apart. Who was that?

* * *

**Alright, one more to go, than I'll actually add a new chapter! Woo! Don't forget to review please! Love you, my faithful readers!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Last chapter to edit! Let me know if you like it even more hehe!**

* * *

Musha ran into the hut, tears streaming from his big, puppy eyes "Gome!" He hiccupped after letting out a sob, running over to her. A couple rocks flew in after him, one smacking him on the head. He let out a yelp and began to cry even louder. Kagome quickly moved over to him and picked him up, murmuring, "Oh Musha!" She cuddled him, holding him close as his tears stained her haori. He whimpered and clutched on to her haori, burying himself deeper into her embrace.

Inuyasha stared at them for a moment, daydreaming.

_He smiled softly as Kagome held their child close, it's cooing could be heard. Kagome giggled softly, stroking the silver hair and silver ears. He let out a purr and she nuzzled her nose against the baby's. She smiled before moving close to Inuyasha, the baby grabbing onto his locks and giving it a good tug, crying out, "Da!" Inuyasha grinned and took the baby, tossing him in the air and catching him. He brought the baby close, his eyes softening, and looked at Kagome. He couldn't be any happier. On her neck, she bore his mating mark.  
_

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome was smiling at him, speaking only his name. "Inuyasha..." _

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jerked back and blinked his eyes clear "Wha?" He saw Kagome holding Musha, glaring at him. He gulped and crossed his arms over his chest "Keh, what?"

Kagome sighed impatiently, "You go out there and tell those kids to leave Musha alone!" She stomped her foot, letting him know she wanted it done now...or else! He definitely didn't like the 'or else' part. He let out a keh and walked out the hut.

There in front of him were at least three young human boys. They gulped at seeing Inuyasha, dropping the rocks in their hands. Inuyasha glared down at them and began to crack his knuckles, growling softly, "Ya know... I'm a hanyou too. I'm just bigger and meaner than Musha... Ya know what I mean, ningens?" He crouched down to their level, his eyes narrowing on them "You better leave Musha alone, got it?" He cracked his knuckles again to accent his meaning. They all gulped and nodded enthusiastically. He smirked and stood back up "Good. Now beat it." They all turned and ran away, afraid Inuyasha would keep his promise. He smirked once more and turned around, only to find Kagome right there, glaring menacingly as she gritted her teeth "Inuyasha..." He went wide eyed and shook his head desperately, whining, "Kagome! I did what you asked! Please don't!"

"Osuwari!" she yelled

-SLAM-

Kagome walked over and kneeled down beside the 'Inuyasha Crater,' letting out a sigh, "You could have been a little nicer, you know!"

Inuyasha growled softly and managed to raise his head, his eyes glaring "You said to tell them to leave Musha alone! You never said how! Keh, bitch." He slammed deeper into the ground after a whispered osuwari from Kagome. He felt a weight on his back and groaned, realizing it was Kagome. She was going to torture him, he just knew it.

"You know, Inuyasha," Kagome started. "You haven't changed one bit." She tweaked his ear softly before getting up and walking back into the hut. He could only stare after her, trying to ignore the sensation that had coursed through his body, his ear twitching softly. He grumbled and laid his head back down, needing a moment to calm his nerves.

* * *

Inside the hut once more, Kagome sat down beside Sango, watching her stir some sort of soup in the pot. Musha was sitting in Kagome's lap, fiddling with Kagome's bow. Miroku was sitting across from them, his staff across his lap. Sango sat back for a moment and looked at Kagome. She was staring into the fire, deep in her thoughts. Sango cleared her throat and asked, "Kagome, don't be too hard on Inuyasha."

Kagome blinked and looked over at her "What do you mean?"

She sighed softly and pulled Kirara into her lap, stroking her fur. Kirara purred, closing her eyes happily. Sango glanced at Miroku and he nodded to her. She looked back at Kagome and murmured, "He almost died without you, Kagome."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, "What?"

She nodded and sighed, "After you left, he went searching for you. He would searched for days. He would come back to us to give us an update in his search, but it was always the same. He couldn't find you. At the beginning of the year, he had been away for almost two months. That wasn't like him, so I went looking for him with Kirara." She grew silent, memories filling her mind.

_Flashback_

_Sango stared at the treeline outside the village. Inuyasha hadn't come back for almost two months, and she was starting to worry. She whirled around and went over to Kaede's hut to grab her Hiraikotsu. She secured it onto her back before going out of the hut to find Miroku. After letting him know she was going to look for Inuyasha, she called out for Kirara. The cat instantly transformed to her bigger form and waited for Sango to hop on her back before taking to the sky.  
_

_Sango patted Kirara's neck and told her, "Find Inuyasha's scent. We got to find him!" _

_Kirara let out a soft growl in understanding. She paused for a moment in the air, lifting her head to take a deep breath, trying to single out Inuyasha's scent. She found his scent, though it was fairly old. They took off, heading north. Sango kept a lookout, wondering if he was okay, or if he had found Kagome. From a distance, she could see smoke and the smell of burnt wood reached them. Flying over, they looked to see a battlefield. Many human men were slain. Some were dismembered, some were burnt beyond recognition._

_Sango trembled and clutched onto Kirara's fur, "They must have been ambushed..." A flash of red caught Sango's eyes. She looked towards the edge of the battlefield and saw Inuyasha, he was unconscious._

_"There he is!" cried out Sango. "Kirara!"_

_Kirara let out a soft roar and quickly landed beside Inuyasha. He was unconcious. Sango hopped down from the fire cat demon and knelt beside his body. She pressed her hand against his forehead, feeling he had a fever. He was covered in blood and she couldn't tell if it was his...or someone else's. She pressed her hands along his arms and legs, searching for wounds. _

_A deep snarl emitted from him and his eyes snapped open. She jerked back as she stared into his crimson eyes. She let out a cry as he tossed her away from him. She landed on her side, wincing in pain. She would be bruised, but nothing else. She leaned up, then looked over to where Inuyasha had been. Where did he go? She slowly stood up, trying to listen for him. But being a human, she didn't stand a chance against Inuyasha when he was like this._

_A growl came from behind her and she whirled around to stare at Inuyasha. His crimson eyes were narrowed in on her, his stripes jagged on his face and wrists. He took a menacing step towards her, growling, "Mate... Where is mate?"_

_Sango gulped. He could talk. She shook her head and took a step back whenever he took a step towards her. "I don't know. I don't know who you're talking about." _

_He snarled and in a flash he was in front of her, gripping her throat. He jerked her close, his face in hers, as he growled low, "Where is my mate? Ka-go-me...mate."_

_Sango gasped softly before coughed, Inuyasha squeezing her throat. She almost couldn't breathe. She gasped out, "She's gone. We're trying to find her...! Inuyasha! Please!"_

_He growled and dropped her before turning away from, taking a few steps away. He crackled his knuckles and smirked cruelly, "I will kill anyone who stands in my way. Including you and that monk." He whirled around to face her.  
_

_Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was saying. He started walking towards her, raising his claws to attack her. She cried out and raised her arms up as defense. But, he didn't strike. Kirara let out a roar and knocked him in the head with her paw, rendering him unconscious once more. _

_Sango sighed in relief before standing up. She walked over to Inuyasha and watched his stripes disappear. She knew then he would be his normal self when he woke. Kirara tossed him onto her back gently as Sango climbed up, holding onto Inuyasha. They flew back to the village, worry in their faces. Miroku helped them bring Inuyasha to Kaede, where Sango told him what happened. _

_End_

Sango looked over to Kagome and said, "He didn't remember anything. I've never heard his full-youkai side talk to us before. And we haven't told him about it."

Kagome nodded solemnly, not sure what to say. Even his demon recognized it seems, and he recognized Sango and Miroku. She let out a soft sigh before putting a hand to her temple, "I will speak with him about this. The next time his youkai side appears, I will deal with him."

Sango looked uneasy and stated, "Kagome, you can't just expect him to submit. He is half dog demon. Instincts call for him to dominate. If his youkai side comes through again, you must submit. It is the only way. If you do not, he will apply dominance in anyway he can."

Kagome nodded "I understand. I will do my best." They all grew quiet, hearing Inuyasha approach the hut.

* * *

Inuyasha walked in and glanced at them, wondering why they were so quiet. Letting out a keh, he sat in his usual spot, his back against the wall. He stuck his arms in his sleeves, Tetsiaga across his lap. He could smell their uneasiness, was it because of him?

"We're glad you came back Kagome," announced Sango.

Kagome smiled at her softly, tweaking Musha's ears, "Thank you Sango. It's nice to be back."

Miroku cleared his throat before speaking, "Where exactly have you been?"

Kagome glanced over at him before returning her gaze to the fire "Oh, you know. Just traveling around. Shippo and I normally stayed in the northern lands, helping out villages of ningens and youkai."

Sango looked over at her "Doesn't Kouga live in the northern lands?"

Kagome nodded "Yes, we stayed with him and his pack when we were near him." A growl was heard and everyone looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were closed, but his ears were alert, and he didn't sound happy. Kagome blushed softly and whispered, "He has a mate. Ayame finally got him to mate her. They have at least two litters now." The growling stopped and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Where is that runt, anyways?" grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and stated, "Oh, he's not a runt anymore. He's almost as tall as me. I can hardly believe it." She paused in her ministrations with Musha's ears. "He's been training with Kouga, actually. And when he's not training with him, he's at the kitsune school to train on his illusions. He's tricked me pretty good a few times."

A moment of silence ensued. It was peaceful, comfortable.

"So Kagome," started Sango. "Why did you come back?"

Kagome stared at the fire and stated, "Honestly, I came back because of the jewel and something else."

* * *

**And I'm done editing! Hope it's better. I will update probably tomorrow or the next day. Have an awesome day!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my loves! I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I promise from now on I will do a better job at updating for you, my faithful readers. Alright, let's get on with this story!**

* * *

Inuyasha opened one eye, peeking at Kagome, "The jewel? Keh, should have known you wouldn't use it." A seething glare was sent his way so he shut his mouth, his ears lowering slightly. _When will I learn to be quiet?_

Kagome turned back to Sango and Miroku, "I haven't made a wish yet. So, I still protect it. It's been a burden to me and I want to be rid of it. But, I don't know what to wish for."

Miroku stared at the fire before speaking up, "The wish must be selfless. Can not even you, Kagome, think of one?" He looked over to her, shifting his staff into his lap.

She let out a sigh and shook her head, "No. I thought of wishing for countless things, but everyone of them seem selfish. I can't wish for the well to work once more. I can't wish for Inuyasha to become a full-fledged demon." _I don't want Inuyasha to change... Even if that means he'll hate me for making him stay a hanyou. _She glanced over at Inuyasha to see his eyes closed once more. No reaction was seen. Did he even hear her?

She sighed and stared at the fire, "I've been troubled with what to wish for. Meanwhile, there's a new threat building in the Northern Lands, and it's moving west. Whatever it is, it's very powerful. I've been sensing it for a couple months, which is another reason I'm here." She reached into her haori and pulled out a small item, "Miroku, what do you make of this?"

Miroku leaned over to her as she opened her hand. Lying in her palm, was what seemed to be a glass bead. It was about the size of one of the beads on Inuyasha's necklace. There was no discoloration; it was perfectly clear, until he picked it up. Slowly, it started to cloud with a dark purple hue. And it seemed Miroku couldn't let it go. He began to sweat and wince in pain before Kagome quickly grabbed it from him. He released his breath, sagging back. Sango grabbed his shoulders then looked at Kagome questioningly.

"So, it seems I'm the only one it does not affect. What did you see?" Kagome watched the pearl turn clear once more.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "I saw death... Not of just humans and demons, but animals and plants... I saw Sango..." He gripped Sango's hand tightly, grimacing as he remebered what he saw, "She was...killed... Tortured in the worst possible way, then killed... Is it the future?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure. All I know is it's different with every person. It's as if it shows the person's worse fears..."

Sango rubbed soothing circles on Miroku's back before questioning her, "Where did you find it, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at the pearl, "I found it near where we defeated Naraku."

The air became thick with apprehension, and disbelief. Everyone was afraid to ask the question... was he back?

Miroku was the first to speak "He's not...?"

She shook her head, "No, I sensed nothing of Naraku. It isn't anything he created before we killed him. But, it's pure evil. I've been carrying it for a while, and it takes almost all of my pure energy."

A hand gripped her shoulder and she tilted her head to see Inuyasha standing over her. He growled softly, "Get rid of it, Kagome. You already have one burden. Don't bring another one upon yourself."

She looked back to the pearl. One would think it was beautiful, but simple. She shook her head before slipping it into her haori once more, "No Inuyasha. I can't let this.. evil take over. I have to put an end to it."

He sat down beside her, glaring at her for a moment. He finally let out a sigh, "Keh, fine. I'll help you."

Her eyes went wide before she looked at him, "What?"

He glanced at her "I said I'd help you. You deaf or something, wench?"

She blinked before a small smile graced her lips, "Okay. Thank you." She leaned over, holding on to Musha, and kissed Inuyasha's cheek softly. His cheeks flushed a bright red. He looked away, "K-Keh! Whatever!"

She grinned before looking at Sango and Miroku, "What about you two? Feel like another adventure?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, holding each other's hand. Miroku smiled before replying, "Of course, Kagome."

And the gang was back together once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, a heavy black aura pulsed in the Northern Lands. It stretched out across acres and acres of land. Animals fled as quick as possible, while the grass and trees began to sag with death. It was as if their energy was being devoured, but not enough to kill them. Just inside a cave many miles from the group, stood a demon. It wasn't your normal demon; it was a demon made of evil, and everything in between.

It's dark purple eyes peered out of the cave, but it wasn't watching its surroundings. No, it was seeing Kagome and the group. Slowly, a cruel smile appeared on it's lips, "Oh, my little Miko... You're energy, it's delicious..." It could see Kagome sitting by the fire, stroking Musha's hair and ears. It reached out, as if it could touch her, stroking her throat, "Soon, my miko... I will taste your energy in person, and your flesh... You will be mine, and no one will be able to stop me..." It let out a dark chuckle and gave a squeeze of his hand, it's eyes clouding over with lust. It purred softly, "I will have you as no other male has... You will be mine in every way... Soon, my pet... Soon." The image of Kagome faded as it's aura pulled back into itself. It let out a dark chuckle before moving back into the cave.

* * *

Back with the group, Kagome froze in her ministrations with Musha's hair and ears. _There it is... That...feeling. Like someone is watching_ _me. _Goosebumps bang to rise on her arms, and she felt bile rise in her throat at the feel of something touching her, licking at her aura_. _It felt as if a hand was stroking her throat. Then, it felt as if someone was squeezing, trying to block her air. She reached up to ward off the feeling and gasped, feeling a hand already on her throat. Just as quick as she felt it, it vanished, along with the dark aura.

She glanced around, feeling the aura die away. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts, reaching her senses out around her. It was gone now. But still...

"Inuyasha... Did you feel that?" She looked over to his still form.

He let out a growl before sniffing the air. He looked at her and growled, "What was that?"

She looked back into the flames and shivered, thinking _What was it? It touched me, I could feel it. Better not tell Inuyasha, or he'll flip._ She glanced at him then set Musha to the side, seeing he had fallen asleep. She stood up and cleared her throat, "I need some air. I will be back shortly." With that, she turned and left the hut, wanting to get far away as possible for a few moments of peace.

And of course, Inuyasha couldn't help but follow. Miroku and Sango gave each other knowing glances before beginning to put the soup into some bowls for themselves. She glanced at Miroku then grasped his hand before they could eat, "Miroku... What's going on?"

He held her hand and gave her knuckles a soft kiss, "Ah, my dearest Sango. I think we shall find out soon enough." He leaned over and captured her lips in a soft, reassuring kiss. He pulled her into his arms as the kiss deepened. She let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grasped her around her waist and pulled her over him. She straddled his lap, the kiss never stopping. He slowly laid back as she followed his lips, loving his kisses. As soon as they were settled with her over him, he trailed his hands down her body, stopping at her round cheeks, giving them a good squeeze. She instantly sat up and glared at him, "Monk..." He grinned and squeezed once more, "Ah, I never tire of this."

-SLAP-

A red hand print began to show on his cheek, a grin on his lips "It's still worth it." She just rolled her eyes before going back to the soup.

* * *

**That's all for today! I will be revising my previous chapters. Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions on what to do with this story, let me know! =] Enjoy, my pretties!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oka, so we were introduced a new character in the last chapter, sort of… He's aaallllll mine, and he's going to be yummy. I'm not sure if anyone has written anything similar, hope not. The pearl was a last minute inspiration. So, we'll see how it flows =] This chapter also has Sesshoumaru coming back. Since I love SessKag pairing, I had to throw him in here. And I was sooo evil to our lovely miko. Anyways, on to the next chapter, my darlings!**

* * *

A light breeze blew through the trees, the leaves rustling on their branches. Birds chirped as they flew by. The smell of wood and grass flowed throughout the area. Standing tall and proud, the Tree of Ages hummed with energy. It pulsed, warding off the dark aura as it fled back to where ever it came from. Slowly, the pulsing died away as the threat disappeared. Kagome slowly approached the tree, feeling it's energy hum. Placing her hand over her heart, she placed her other hand against the tree. Time seemed to stand still. The breeze stopped, the birds went quiet. She closed her eyes and stood still, her heart and the tree's energy beating in sync. Opening her eyes, Kagome smiled as everything around her faded.

She was no longer in the feudal era. She turned and tears came to her eyes as she gazed at her home in the future. She slowly walked forward, holding her breath. Suddenly, Souta came running out with a soccer ball in hand. Oh, how he'd grown. He stood as tall as Kagome, his hair a little more unruly. His brown eyes had brightened in color over the years. Bouncing the ball on his knees for a moment, he laughed as Buyo tried to catch the ball, "Buyo, you're a cat! Not a dog!" He set the ball down, scratching Buyo's head.

"Souta!" came a voice from inside the house.

"Out here, ma!" Souta stood and turned towards the house as Mrs. Higurashi came walking out.

Tears flowed freely as Kagome looked at her mother, "Oh mom..."

Mrs. Higurashi looked worn, but she still had a smile on her face "Souta, leave Buyo alone. Go grab your grandfather and meet me at the tree. It's time."

Souta's grin faded as he nodded, his eyes hardening slightly. He ran off in the direction of the well, leaving Kagome to gaze at her mother.

She sniffled and stepped closer, reaching out her hand. She stopped when her mother look at her. _Can she see me?_ Kagome stared into her mother's eyes and knew her mother couldn't see her. Disappoint tugged at her heart as she lowered her hand. _Oh, mom. I miss you. I miss Souta and grandpa. Do you miss me?_

"Kagome..." whispered her mother.

Kagome gasped, hope rising inside of her "Mom..."

"Kagome... I know you're there. I can feel you."

Tears came back to her eyes. Determined, Kagome pushed her aura out, brushing it against her mother. Her mother smiled softly, tears coming to her eyes as well.

"I'm so proud of you, Kagome. Don't ever forget that. You'll always have your place here when you come back." Her mother smiled and placed her hand over her heart before whispering, "I will see you again."

"Mom, we're ready!" Souta called out.

Mrs. Higurashi wiped the tears from her eyes, letting out a small sniffle before turning to Souta and Grandpa. She led them over to the tree and they all knelt down comfortably. Souta stared at the tree for a moment before speaking, "Kagome, we miss you. We know the Tree of Ages is our only connection to you now." He chocked softly, trying to hold back his tears. "I...I miss you, sis. I'm sorry I was such a brat to you. When you get home, I promise to be a better little brother. I-I love you..."

Mrs. Higurashi put her arm around his shoulders for support then nodded to Grandpa. They bowed their heads, Grandpa saying a small prayer for Kagome. With that, they each stood and placed their hands on the tree.

Kagome was jerked back to the Feudal Era, gasping for air. She opened her eyes and gazed at the tree in wonder. She could still feel them touching the tree! She placed both hands on the tree, crying out "Mom! Souta, Grandpa! I feel you..." She closed her eyes once more, her energy flowing into the tree. "You will always feel me here. I promise..."

Stepping back after a moment longer, she turned away as tears flowed down her cheeks. She rubbed her hands over her eyes and cheeks before heading to the river nearby. She needed to cool off.

* * *

Inuyasha's nose twitched at the smell of Kagome's tears. He hated the smell of her tears and her sadness. He had watched her the entire time, sitting in a tree near the Tree of Ages. He watched, no _felt _her leave this time. At first, panic set in and he prepared to jump to her rescue. But, he realized she was physically still here. Sitting back down, he continued to watch over her, wondering what was happening.

After what seemed like only a minute, Kagome jerked back as if she was waking up suddenly. He smelt more tears and let out a small whine, wanting to soothe her. His eyes widened in amazement as her pink energy flowed into the tree before settling in it's bark, it's roots, it's leaves. Kagome attached a part of herself to the tree. His ears flicked in her direction as she murmured, "You will always feel me here. I promise..."

Watching her leave, he silently crept over to the tree, gazing up at it. His eyes narrowed as he felt Kagome's energy within the tree. He reached a hand out and placed it on the bark. His eyes widened with astonishment. _What? How did she do that?_ He narrowed his eyes once more and took a step back, dropping his hand to his side. He crossed his arms, striking his infamous pose "What are you up to? Why would you get her hopes up like that?"

The tree pulsed in response, it's aura falling over him like a warm blanket. He began to tingle as a breeze floated by. _Wait! That breeze came _from _the tree!_ He jerked back, hands flexing as the instinct to protect surged through him. His ears flicked towards the tree. It was as if he was listening to the tree. The breeze halted after a moment, the air becoming still around the tree.

He snorted and turned half away "Stupid tree. The well's closed. She can't go back, don't you get that?" He growled and dug his claws into his palms before glaring at the tree once more, "Leave Kagome alone. She's suffered enough! Don't antagonize her!"

The tree pulsed more fiercely and the wind grew strong, pushing Inuyasha back. It was as if it was yelling at the hanyou for his ignorance. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his face, standing his ground against the strong current of wind and energy. He knew the Tree of Ages wouldn't harm him. The wind died once more, leaves floating to the ground.

Inuyasha lowered his arms and blinked a few times in bewilderment. _Is it possible? Can the Tree of Ages help Kagome back to her own time?_ He crossed his arms once more, "Keh, fine. Do what you want. Just-" He paused, his heart lurching as the next words poured from his mouth "Just let me say goodbye first before you take her away from me..." His ears drooped a little as he turned and followed Kagome's scent to the river.

* * *

Splashing the cool water on her face, Kagome let out a sigh. She was sitting on her knees, staring at her reflection. The river was peaceful, a feeling of tranquility spreading through her. She wiped her face with her sleeve before sitting back on her bum. She stared up at the sky, watching clouds slowly float by. She remembered doing this when she was younger with Souta. They would lay near the Tree of Ages, staring up at the large and small clouds, calling out shapes.

Sensing a familiar presence, she stiffened and gripped the grass "Sesshoumaru..."

Directly behind Kagome stood Sesshoumaru. He was wearing his usual clothing, but his armor was missing. His eyes sharpened with recognition on the young woman "Miko..." His deep, sultry voice floated over her, causing her to shudder. She may be in love with Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru was still a very attractive youkai.

Standing to face him, she adjusted her hakamas before bowing her head to him "My lord, what brings yourself here?" She let out a small gasp as he raised her face, cupping her chin with his hand. He stared into her eyes, his own narrowing slowly "No longer the scrawny, clumsy girl. You have changed, Miko." He stroked her bottom lip with his thumb, lingering over her scar. He ran his claw down the scar before pulling away.

Her eyes widened as she placed her fingers on her scar, still tingling from his touch. She gulped and took a small step back, "Where is Rin, and Jaken?"

He moved his gaze to the water, his eyes hardening "Rin is with her own kind. This Sesshoumaru couldn't care for her the way she needed to be cared for. Jaken is with Ah-Un." He stepped towards the water, crouching down to take a drink.

Kagome stood still, not sure what to do. She hadn't seen him for years, not since before Naraku had been defeated. He had changed, that was certain. He still had a cold demeanor about him, but when he had touched her, his golden eyes had filled with some emotion. He was still the proud demon she always knew. He hadn't changed much physically, besides getting his other arm back. She watched him stand back up and turn to her.

He narrowed his eyes on her and growled softly, "You are staring at this Sesshoumaru."

Blushing furiously, she bowed her head and mumbled an apology. Once again, he took her chin in his hand and raised her head until she was looking up into his eyes once more. He leaned forward. Her heart stopped _Is he going to kiss me?_ That thought left her mind as quickly as it came. He leaned past her delectable lips and pressed his nose into her hair behind her ear. He took in a deep sniff, his hand tightening around her throat.

Panic surged through her as his hold tightened. She grasped his wrist and tugged on it, but he wouldn't budge. He let out a small growl of annoyance at her defiance, giving her ear a painful nip as consequence. She yelped softly and he pulled back, staring into her eyes. He pulled her closer, his hand still grasping her throat, the other gripping her waist. His lips were a breath away from hers. She didn't know what to do, she was confused. This wasn't the Sesshoumaru she remembered. She remembered Sesshoumaru wanting to kill her or ignoring her completely.

A deep rumble erupted from his chest "Do you taste as good as you smell, Miko...?"

She let out a small gasp just as he captured her lips in a searing kiss. She gripped his upper arms, her eyes widening. He jerked her up against his tall frame, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, devouring the taste of her. She let out a small moan as her eyes fell closed. Their tongues battled before he nipped her lower lip, causing it to bleed. He licked the blood away and ran his tongue across her lips, passing over her scar before pulling back. Setting her on her own feet, he licked his lips "You taste like life itself, Kagome."

She opened her eyes and stared up at him. His eyes were glazed over with desire... for her! She blinked and jerked back from his embrace. He smirked as the smell of her arousal flooded the area, and watched her scramble a few feet away. She placed her hand over her pounding chest, her heart beating too quickly for her liking. He spoke softly, "If you ever choose to leave the hanyou, I will be waiting." With that, he turned and silently left.

She gulped and went over to the water, kneeling down to splash her face once more. _What the heck was that? _She shook her head and rubbed her face dry once more. This was just great. First, she couldn't figure out a wish for the jewel. Two, a new dark presence was threatening the lands. Three, she still had to figure out what to do with Inuyasha. And now, Sesshoumaru was kissing her and wanting her! She hadn't been gone _that _long, had she? That kiss...it had been amazing, soul-searing. It wasn't her first kiss, having shared that with Inuyasha years ago. But, it was the first passionate kiss she had. She pressed her fingers to her lips, licking her nipped lower lip. She shifted, rubbing her thighs together trying to ease the ache where she was most feminine. She let out a little moan and lied back in the grass, confused. It seems everything had changed when she left. Change was good, but it was freaking her out now.

Forcing herself to stop thinking about Sesshoumaru's kiss, she returned her mind to what occurred with the Tree of Ages. The feel of her family was comforting, it had been so long. And hearing her mother... Was it truly possible she would see her mother again? Was it possible the Tree of Ages could send her back? Would the well allow her to travel between worlds once more, or would she have to choose between times again?

* * *

**That's it for now, my loves! Well, what did you think about their kiss? I know I made this a InuKag pairing, but that might change, I'm not sure yet. If I do, I'm really sorry to those who love InuKag pairings, but Sesshoumaru will always have my heart *dreamy sigh*.**

**Now, I will update again as soon as I can. I have to update 'Night Of Lust' next. Which will mostly likely be retitled. **

**Let me know your thoughts, opinions, and complaints on this chapter! Bye bye my darlings!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so my brain is getting super fried right now. I edited Ch. 1, 2, 3, & 4! So, let me know if you like them. They're a little bit longer. I added some more detail to them too. **

**I'm leaving this as a Inu/Kag pairing. Inufan57 stated the truth. No one would be left for Inuyasha if I gave Kags to Sesshou. Besides, I feel sorry for Inu right now. This will probably be my only Inu/Kag pairing, I'm not for sure though. So, I'm going to leave the kiss from Sesshoumaru alone. Him and Kagome will meet up again though! Hehe! **

**I will say that Sesshou is just as stubborn as Inu and Kags, so he will try to prove to Kags he is the better mate. So there will be some Sesshou/Kag pairing in this. Not too much though. Sorry to Inu lovers, but that's what happens when two men are trying to gain the attentions of one woman.  
**

**Anyways, don't forget to review for me! **

* * *

Inuyasha paused as Sesshoumaru stepped in his path. Going on the defense instantly, he gripped Tetsaiga and growled at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha didn't unsheathe his sword, he wanted to know what Sesshoumaru was up to. He kept his eyes narrowed on his older half-brother. They watched each other, not saying a word. Why hadn't he said anything?

Sesshoumaru gazed at Inuyasha coldly, thinking it a pity that Kagome had chosen the hanyou. He smirked for a moment, wondering what Inuyasha would do when he smelt Kagome on his person. The smirk fell from his face before he began to stride past him, ignoring Inuyasha's growls. He had grown bored with their fights, there was no true challenge. Unless, he wished to challenge for Kagome. That would definitely be interesting, especially with Inuyasha's youkai.

Just as Sesshoumaru stepped past him, a scent reached his nose. A deep snarl erupted from him as he whirled around, "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru stopped a few paces away, his back still to Inuyasha.

They stood that way for what seemed like minutes. Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru's back then asked, "Why is Kagome's smell on you? Did you hurt her?!" He pulled Tetsaiga out, the sword transforming into it's true form.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, looking at Inuyasha over his shoulder, "Hn." He began to walk away again, knowing he was causing Inuyasha's anger to build.

Inuyasha quickly jumped over in front of Sesshoumaru, holding Tetsaiga in front of him. He growled, glaring up at him, "Answer me!"

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha before raising his hand he had recently required. He crackled the knuckles in warning before stating simply, "Know your place, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha keh'd and raised a fist towards Sesshoumaru, "You will answer me, even if I have to beat it out of you!"

With that, Inuyasha let his fist fly. Sesshoumaru jumped back a few paces away and his fingers began to glow their poisonous green. His voice was firm when he said, "You are weaker than I thought, hanyou. Your nose should tell you what happened to your precious Kagome."

Inuyasha paused once again before taking in a deep sniff. He could smell Kagome's scent on Sesshoumaru. It was the normal cherry blossoms with rain... But there was a new smell to it too. Was that lightning? He sniffed again then began to growl softly. His face flushed with fury as he realized it was Kagome's arousal. He sheathed Tetsaiga and raised his own claws, growling low, "I'm going to kill you for touching her."

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "So, you figured it out. The miko enjoyed this Sesshoumaru's attentions."

The thin wire holding Inuyasha's rage in place snapped. A roar erupted from within him as he raced towards Sesshoumaru, striking out, "Iron Raven Soul Stealer!" He missed, Sesshoumaru ended up above the trees. Inuyasha immediately followed him. He wasn't thinking straight, and that caused Sesshoumaru to have the advantage. Sesshoumaru struck his whip out, striking Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha kept coming at him, so he landed a punch in Inuyasha's stomach, sending him flying. He landed back on his feet and waited for a moment. "Hn..." He turned and walked away, disappearing into the forest.

Inuyasha landed hard against the ground near Kagome. She sat up and blinked for a moment, then realized it was Inuyasha. She stood and ran over to him, crying out "Inuyasha!" She knelt beside him and gasped, seeing the scorch mark across his face. '_Sesshoumaru did this! Inuyasha must have found out... Oh no...' _She sighed and watched him sit up slowly.

He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Kagome beside him. The smell of her arousal was stronger around her. Sitting up, he stared at her for a moment then he growled softly, "Did you enjoy yourself?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

She jerked back from him and sat down, disbelief in her eyes. Was he mad at her? Well, of course he was. She was always mad at first when she saw him and Kikyo kissing. But this...was different. She didn't love Sesshoumaru. Yeah, he was attractive. What girl wouldn't be aroused by him? But it meant nothing to her, he meant nothing to her. She shook her head and murmured, "Inuyasha..."

He stood up and turned away, not wanting her to see him so weak. He clenched his hands into fists before stating, "Look, if you want Sesshoumaru, then fine. Go get him to help you. I'm not going to stick around to watch you two fuck each other." He growled at the thought of Sesshoumaru touching her and kissing her.

She whimpered softly, "Inuyasha, look at me..." When he didn't turn around, she stood and tugged on the back of his haori. "Listen to me. He kissed me, Inuyasha. It meant nothing to me." He still stood rigid, not budging. She began to grow angry. How many times had he run to Kikyo? How many times had they kissed and it actually meant something to him? She pushed away and stomped a few feet away. She glared at the grass as it began to blur, her eyes growing teary. "Inuyasha. How many times did you kiss Kikyo? Did it not mean something to you?"

She whirled around to look at him. He was turned towards her, his ears flat and his eyes solemn. She narrowed her teary eyes on his face, demanding, "Tell me, Inuyasha! Tell me it didn't mean anything to you!" When he said nothing, she smirked and shook her head "I thought so. Do not presume to judge me, Inuyasha. You are as guilty as I am. Everytime you ran to her and kissed her... I understand how you feel right now. I was always mad at you for running back to her when I loved you so much! But _I _forgave you!" She stomped her way back to the village, muttering about him being a baka and Sesshoumaru being an ass.

Inuyasha sighed and unclenched his fists. She hardly been back for a day and they were already in a fight. Could they not get past Kikyo?

_**She has a point, baka.** _

_Shut up. Who asked you? _

_**She is right, hanyou. You are ruining everything. Now, we have a challenger for our mate! **_

_Keh, she won't choose him. _

**_With the way you're going, she will. Do not make me come out. _**

Inuyasha growled at himself as he walked over to the river. He knelt down and managed to get a look at his face. The poison hadn't hurt him, it just stung. There was a scorch mark running from above his left eye to his right cheek. He grimaced before splashing some water over his face. He sat there and just stared at his reflection. There weren't any scars, no imperfections. He hadn't aged a day it seemed, but he felt like he had.

Letting out a sigh, he stood and headed towards the village. He knew what would happen if he had to fight Sesshoumaru. His youkai would take over, and he couldn't let that happen. He was too dangerous. He had to avoid a fight with Sesshoumaru at all costs when it came to claiming Kagome. He would just have to claim her without fighting. That was easier said than done.

* * *

Back at the hut, Sango was having a hard time calming Kagome down. The girl was so furious, her reiki was expanding and causing Musha to cower behind Sango, followed by a hissing Kirara. She had no idea what had her so upset. All she got so far was Inuyasha was a baka and Sesshoumaru was an ass. Kagome's powers were surfacing, causing her to glow a furious pink, lavender colored petals whirling around the hut. Although Kagome would never hurt anyone intentionally, she had to calm the girl down before she hurt a hanyou or demon.

Placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder, she murmured, "Kagome... Settle. You are scaring Musha."

Hearing the little hanyou's name, Kagome instantly calmed down. Her powers settled back into herself, petals floating softly to the ground before they vanished. She sighed, leaning back against the wall wearily.

Musha peaked out from behind Sango before walking over to Kagome. He settled on his haunches, sniffing the air. Feeling safe, he crawled into Kagome's lap and cuddled to her.

Welcoming the comfort, she tweaked his ears for a moment before looking at Sango, sighing "I'm sorry."

Sango nodded and settled Kirara back into her lap. Kirara kept her eyes on Kagome in case her tempered flared again. Sango tilted her head slightly, wondering what had gotten the girl so upset.

"Sesshoumaru kissed me..."

Sango gasped, her eyes going wide, "What?!"

Kagome closed her eyes before saying, "I was sitting at the river when he approached. He wasn't wearing his armor, Rin and Jaken were gone. Apparently, he left Rin in a village in the West. Anyways, he came really close to me. He-He touched my scar..." She raised a hand to her scar, her eyes swirling with emotion. "Then he kissed me... Sango, I've never experienced a kiss like this before. I didn't know what to do. So, I let him kiss me. And I think I kissed him back." She lowered her hand, looking over at her best friend.

Sango gazed at Kagome questioningly and murmured, "And Inuyasha?"

The miko sighed heavily, "He found Sesshoumaru moments later. He could smell...my arousal all over Sesshoumaru. I guess he tried to fight Sesshoumaru, but he ended up with a scorch mark on his face from Sesshoumaru's whip. He landed near me, and I went over to see that he was okay..." A lone tear fall down her cheek as she said, "He asked if I enjoyed myself. I knew then that he knew what happened. I tried to apologize and tell him it meant nothing, but he wouldn't listen. Stubborn as always, he told me to get Sesshoumaru to help me. But he wouldn't stick around to watch us..." She lowered her head, closing her teary eyes. More tears slipped down her cheeks. "I got angry. I asked him how many times he ran off with Kikyo and kissed her, how many times it meant something to him. He wouldn't answer me, but he didn't have to. I knew the answer. I always forgave him..."

Sango sighed softly before stating, "Sesshoumaru has presented a challenge to Inuyasha. By kissing you, he has staked a claim to become your mate."

Kagome blinked before gazing back at Sango "What?"

Sango smiled sadly "It's Inu youkai way, Kagome. Sesshoumaru placed his scent on you, and kissed you. Inuyasha's claim had died long ago when you left..." She shook her head in disappoint "I understand why he felt the way he did. But, remember Kagome. You left because you jumped to conclusions. And you're just as stubborn as he. Instead of staying to talk with him, you ran."

Kagome bristled at the way Sango was talking to her. She gritted her teeth before stating, "So this is my fault?"

Sango shook her head "No! Sesshoumaru kissing you isn't your fault. But, the fact that you left Inuyasha still remains. To him, it was like you were saying you didn't want to be his mate. Now that you're back and he hasn't kissed you, or marked you with his scent, you're free game to Sesshoumaru." She sighed and placed her hand on Kagome's, murmuring, "Inuyasha loves you. You know that. He will fight Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gripped her hand softly, nodding. "I understand. What if I allow Inuyasha to kiss me?"

Sango thought for a moment before warning the miko, "You'll have to be careful. Once that happens, Sesshoumaru will know. He will come to fight for you. It will be a fight to the death, Kagome. That is their way."

Kagome glanced down at Musha and shook her head "I don't want anyone to fight over me. Can I not just refuse Sesshoumaru?"

Sango grimaced as she stated, "That will be hard since the scent of your arousal was on him. He will not let you go that easily."

Kagome's groaned "Grreeeaaat..." She laid her head back, closing her eyes.

What was she to do? She loved Inuyasha, and she didn't want the two brothers fighting over her. She knew Inuyasha didn't stand a chance, Sesshoumaru was much too powerful. So, she wouldn't let Inuyasha claim her yet. She'd pay a visit to Sesshoumaru and break off whatever it was between them. Even if she decided not to mate Inuyasha, she wouldn't mate Sesshoumaru. He may know how to kiss, but he was still an asshole, and he tried to kill her in the past.

* * *

**Whew, that took me a while. I started writing this almost a week ago. I kept getting stuck on what to do. So, review, my loves. And make sure you read the edited chapters. A few small details can make a big difference!  
**

**I will be updating 'Night of Lust' next. Also, I will be publishing a new one-shot called 'Toxic'. It will be a Sesshou/Kag pairing! Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, my loves. Here's another chapter. Oh, and from now on, I will be replying to those that write a review. =]**

**vampireinu95- You're totally right. If I was Kagome, I'd want them both. But then, I'd sound like Inuyasha with Kikyo and Kagome lol. So, I will give you a little spoiler. There will be a time where Kagome will spend time with Sesshoumaru, alone. Sometimes, it takes time away from the one you love to realize how much they truly mean to you.**

**Guest- I'm sorry, but I will be faithful. I will leave this as Inu/Kag. But, that doesn't mean Sesshoumaru will give up easily. =]**

**inufan57- I will be leaving this as a Inu/Kag pairing. You're right, and I don't want to lose any readers. Thank you for your insight!**

** Unlucky- I love Sesshou/Kag pairings, but I must stay true to my word. I'm sure you'll enjoy my other fanfic, 'Night of Lust'. **

**AnimeNerd1- I would love to try a threesome between Sesshou, Kag, and Inu. But, I won't change what I was originally doing. So, I'll keep this in mind, and when I do a one-shot of the three, I'll let you know! ^.^**

**My evil character will make an appearance in this chapter! **

* * *

Inuyasha stood outside the hut where Kagome and Sango were chatting. He had been listening since Kagome explained her meeting with Sesshoumaru. He always felt guilty for eavesdropping, but right now, he couldn't help himself. And he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Sango had defended him, and told Kagome that she was in the wrong when she had left a couple of years ago. He hadn't expected Sango to confront Kagome like that. He hadn't expected her to say anything at all. His ears flicked towards their voices as Sango explained the Inu youkai way.

"Now that you're back," he heard Sango start. "And he hasn't kissed you, or marked you with his scent, you're free game to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha loves you. You know that. He will fight Sesshoumaru."

"I understand," replied the miko. "What if I allow Inuyasha to kiss me?"

His heart stopped, the thought of kissing her was exactly what he wanted to do. Especially to get Sesshoumaru's disgusting scent off of her.

A pause before the demon exterminator answered, "You'll have to be careful. Once that happens, Sesshoumaru will know. He will come to fight for you. It will be a fight to the death, Kagome. That is their way."

"I don't want anyone to fight over me. Can I not just refuse Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Sango replied, "That will be hard since the scent of your arousal was on him. He will not let you go that easily."

"Greeeeaat," sighed the miko.

Hearing their conversation end, he decided it was time to make his presence known. Stepping inside the hut, he tugged Tetsaiga from his hakamas before sitting down against the wall by the door. He closed his eyes and let his head hang slightly as if he was ready to fall asleep.

"Inuyasha," whispered the young miko.

His ears flicked in her direction as he cracked an eye open to look at her. Her chocolate eyes held a note of sadness, confusion, and fear. What was she afraid of? She already knew he loved her, and he wouldn't allow this to become between them. Not after finally having the chance to be with her. He closed his eye and stuck his hands in his sleeves, crossing his arms in front of his chest with his sword leaning against his shoulder.

Kagome looked at the hanyou longingly, wishing he would say something to her. She wouldn't mind him calling her a wench right now, as long as he talked to her. As he just sat there, his ears flicking every now and then, she knew it wasn't going to be easy to get him to talk to her. Well, if he was going to be stubborn, then fine. In the meantime, she was going to find Sesshoumaru and end this farce of a claim.

Setting Musha against Sango, the miko stood and slipped her bow on to her back. She gazed at Musha as he tilted his head, a questioning look on his face. she raised her gaze to Sango and smiled sadly, saying, "Meet me at Kouga's in two weeks. There we can decide the next step to handle whatever's going to come."

Inuyasha's eyes popped open wide, not believing what he was hearing! She was leaving already?! He jumped up, sword in hand, and blocked the doorway. He growled softly, "Where are you going?"

Kagome sighed softly, "I'm going to see Sesshoumaru."

His growled warningly, the corners of his eyes bleeding red, "You're not going anywhere near that asshole."

She watched his eyes before stepping towards him, stating, "Inuyasha, I'm following Inu youkai ways. This has to be done. Besides, I feel that Sesshoumaru deserves a chance."

He snarled viciously, "No! You will not choose him!"

She reached out and lightly placed her hand on his chest. He gripped her hand as she said, "I'm not choosing him. But, I will give him a chance to prove himself worthy." She tugged her hand from him and stepped around him, leaving the hut.

She had only taken several steps before he had grasped her wrist, pulling her back towards him. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

He gripped her upper arms, narrowing his reddened eyes on her. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Her eyes softened on him before she murmured, "Because I must." She grasped his hands in return. "I will be back. I promise you." Pulling away, she turned and walked away from him.

He watched her disappear into the woods. A deep, throaty growl erupted from him as he turned and ran the opposite direction. He couldn't believe it. She had left him, again. A mile from the village, he jumped into a tree and crouched on a thick branch, his claws digging into it. How could she leave him? She said she loved him, that they'd start over. Was he no longer good enough? Did she no longer want him because he was a hanyou? A small whine left his lips as his eyes returned to their golden hue. Tears began to gather before he hung his head and cried silently. The streams of tears flowed down his cheeks, no sound coming from him except for an occasional whimper.

* * *

Kagome stopped before the Tree of Ages, her vision blurred from tears. With every step she took, her heart broke even more. She couldn't believe she was leaving Inuyasha, but she knew it was necessary. She had to make sure what she truly wanted. She knew she loved Inuyasha, but she had to be sure he was what she wanted. True, her loneliness had been her fault. But after a couple years, she felt that her love for the hanyou had changed. What if she only loved him as just a friend now?

She shook her head and lightly touched the tree. The only way to be sure was to leave his side once more and be around another male that actually attracted her. She knew there would be consequences, and it was going to be hard to face Inuyasha again. She prayed that he would come to understand her decision, and that he would give her the chance to explain why she did it.

She let out a shaky sigh as she turned from the tree, slowly making her way through the forest. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes, and reached out her aura. Pushing past weaker auras, after a few moments she finally felt the powerful aura of Sesshoumaru. It was towards the west. Making sure he realized it was her, she caressed his aura with hers. A moment passed and he had pushed back.

She opened her eyes as she pulled her aura back into herself. He knew she was coming, and he would most likely head in her direction. Asking kami to give her guidance, she headed in his direction, hoping she was making the right choice.

* * *

In a cave towards the north, the demon sat upon furs. The image of Kagome in front of the Tree of Ages faded as he closed his eyes. Things were changing, she wasn't suppose to be leaving. And this new youkai was not suppose to put a claim on his miko. Letting out a frustrated growl, he opened his deep, purple eyes. They were almost black, the purple hue was so dark. Standing, he approached the cave entrance, the daylight falling over his features.

He was tall, broad, and divinely put together. On his forehead was the kanji symbol for death. He looked like a Greek god, except for his clothing. He wore similar clothing as Sesshoumaru. The main color was white, but there were black sakura petals scattered on the clothing. It was held together by a black sash. A sword hung off of his left hip, the handle covered in animal skin strips, a tuff of white fur hanging from it.

Expanding his dark aura, he closed his eyes in concentration. He needed to find his little miko and fix this little problem. Feeling weaker auras shrink from his, a cruel smirk settled on his features as he felt her aura. It was pure, and delicious. He could almost taste it. Just barely brushing his aura against hers, he opened his eyes and murmured, "Ready or not, here I come..." A dark cloud formed underneath his feet and he took to the sky, heading west.

* * *

After only a few hours of walking, Kagome decided to take a short break. She walked over to a boulder that was sitting on the forest floor and sat down on it, putting her bow in her lap. The boulder was flat and big enough that she could lay on it. She laid back and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired. She really needed a break from love, it was causing havoc on her.

Closing her chocolate eyes to rest, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She expanded her aura enough to know if anything or anyone tried to approach her. Her powers had grown over the last two years. There were still some things she had a hard time doing, like creating a barrier. She still had a hard time controlling how much power went into the barrier, and who could pass through and who couldn't.

She was beginning to miss Shippou. She hadn't seen him for almost a month, he had gone back to the kitsune school to keep training. He was always her motivator and he was her shoulder when she needed comfort. If only he was here. Feeling a familiar aura, she sighed slowly before sitting up, opening her eyes. She slid off the boulder, placing her bow back on to her back, and watched Sesshoumaru step out of the trees. He still looked so good.

She blushed, remembering their kiss. The way his lips felt against hers...Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she approached him, her head held high. She stopped just a foot away and look up at him. His eyes were cold, his demeanor calm. It was as if he had never kissed her. _Good. It will make this much easier. _She took a deep breath, about to speak.

"Miko," he started. "Why did you call for this Sesshoumaru?"

She blinked for a moment "Eh... Oh, I needed to speak with you."

He regarded her for a moment, then closed his golden eyes, saying, "Then speak."

Her eye twitched in irritation before she started her speech. "Look, about what happened yesterday... Well, you know Inuyasha was very upset. And I couldn't hide it from him. And..." She paused for a moment and lowered her gaze to his chest. It filled her vision as he stepped just a little closer. A blush swept over her cheeks at the thought of him trying to kiss her again. She quickly stepped back and returned her gaze to his. She gasped softly. His eyes were _warm_, and he was looking at her mouth. She squeaked when he reached out, lightly brushing her hair back. She stumbled to get the rest of her words out, "A-and... uh... Sango explained to me-" His claws lightly trailed over her cheek. "-about mating... and Inu-" His thumb brushed over her scar. "...youkai ways...and... err..." He raised his other hand, cupping her face as he leaned towards her... "Stop that!" She jerked back from his touch.

He lowered his hand, the smallest smile resting on his lips as he spoke, "You do not wish for this Sesshoumaru to touch you?"

"No...Yes! Gah, you're distracting me." She growled softly before firmly stating, "Please refrain from touching my person!"

An eyebrow arched as he took in her demand. The smirk fell from his lips as he took a menacing step towards her. "Do not presume to demand anything of me, Miko."

She gulped, fear running through her blood. Then, she remembered; he asked her to be his mate. So, she had no reason to fear him. Letting out a snort, she placed her hands on her hips, striking a defiant stance and said, "I will demand you how I please. You will listen to what I have to say, especially if you want me to _consider _becoming your mate!"

He gazed at her coldly, she had disrespected him. He narrowed his eyes on her, then relaxed as he felt a tinge of fear in her aura. That was better. He slowly approached her. She stood her ground, gritting her teeth. This was no time to back down. He stopped before her, looking down at her. She tilted her head back, glaring up at him. She would not bow down to him.

After moments of silence, he finally brushed past her and gracefully jumped on to the boulder she had previously vacated. Sitting down, but sitting up straight, he stared at her silently. She blinked and turned towards him, her stance relaxing. She lowered her hands from her hips and just stared back. He sure was confusing. One minute he was cold, the next he was warm, and then back to cold! She felt sorry for whoever did end up being his mate.

Sighing, she continued, "Anyways. Sango told me about the Inu youkai way. I called for you to end this farce of a claim."

He tilted his head just slightly. "Why would this Sesshoumaru do that, Miko?"

Her eye twitched again. "Because! For one you hate humans, and I'm a miko! I could purify you if I wanted."

"And yet, here I am," he replied. "This Sesshoumaru does not hate all humans. Just those who are filthy, and disrespectul. Most humans do not bother to keep themselves clean. And they have no respect for this Sesshoumaru. You, however, seem to bathe frequently. And you show respect, at times."

She blinked then huffed in frustration, "But...you don't love me!"

He flicked his wrist, as if waving the topic away. "Such trivial things as love do not matter."

She gaped at him. Not matter? Yea, there was no way she was mating him.

He gazed at her, a small smile on his lips. "Of course, you could prove this Sesshoumaru wrong. Teach me to love, Ka-go-me."

She blushed a deep red and squeaked out, "Wha?"

He lowered himself from the boulder and walked towards her. Gods, it was a crime to look so good. She backed away as he came closer. Before she knew it, she was trapped. A tree at her back, and Sesshoumaru in front of her. She gulped and pressed a hand to her chest, willing her heart to calm it's pace. He leaned over her, pressing his hands against the tree to trap her there. She whimpered, pressing herself back as far as possible, the bark digging in her back.

He gazed into her chocolate orbs, taking in her scent. She still smelt like him. His beast purred in pleasure as Sesshoumaru leaned closer, stopping just before he could kiss her. Narrowing his eyes, he stated, "That whelp made you cry."

She blinked, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "What?"

He nuzzled her cheek softly. "The hanyou made you cry."

"Oh. Well, he was really upset, and so was I." She poked his chest, causing him to raise his head.

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru wonders why."

"Oh gee, me too," she growled softly. "Because of you! You kissed me and Inuyasha refused to let me explain!"

He smirked slowly. "So, he did not like my claim."

"Neither do I, mister!" She glared up at him.

He blinked. "You do not wish for this Sesshoumaru's claim?"

"No! You made everything harder than it has to be!" She buried her head in his hands, her shoulder sagging. "Don't you understand? I can't accept your claim."

He narrowed his eyes on her bowed head. "Because of the hanyou, you do not wish to accept my claim?"

She nodded once, it was enough to send him in a growling fit.

He jerked away from her and stalked a few paces away. That damn hanyou was always in the way. He didn't understand why she repeatedly caused herself misery by being with Inuyasha. It was of no consequence. Sesshoumaru was sure he could change her mind. Besides, by Inu youkai right, she had to let him prove himself the better mate. He would make sure he proved the better mate. He would woo her and protect her like any other mate would do. He let out a low growl, the thought of the hanyou interfering angering his beast.

She watched his shoulders tense, the air thick with his anger and her frustration. She stood up straight and slowly approached him. "I do not accept your claim, but I will allow you to prove yourself worthy." She stopped just behind him, lowering her gaze to her fidgeting hands.

He turned to face her and stared at her. So, she was doing what was necessary. Good. This would make things much easier. He relaxed, but kept up his rigid demeanor. "This is acceptable," he said. He reached out and raised her head so he could see her eyes. "This Sesshoumaru will fight the hanyou if necessary."

She nodded and sighed, "Yes, I know. I know you would kill him. But, by doing this, I will give you both an equal chance to prove yourselves. I will spend two weeks with you, then two weeks with Inuyasha."

He nodded once before turning away. "Come." Saying nothing else, he began to walk away from her.

Again, her eye twitched. She tugged on her hair for a moment, murmuring, "Please. Don't go insane. You should be happy, ecstatic. You have two hot demons wanting to mate you." But still, she knew this was going to be hard to get through. Taking a deep breath, she caught up to the stoic demon. There was still another important matter to discuss. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"There's something else I wished to speak to you about," she murmured.

"Hn. What is it, Miko?" He glanced at her over his shoulder before looking back ahead of him as they walked.

"Well, have you been sensing this...black aura?" She fell in step beside him, hating the fact that she was talking to his back.

"This Sesshoumaru has felt it."

"Something must be done about it."

"Why?"

She paused for a moment, glancing up at him. "Because I must."

"Then why must I do 'something about it'?" He wouldn't look at her.

She bristled for a moment before replying, "Because as a prospect for my future mate, I'm sure you wish to woo me. I don't have time for wooing. You can help me instead."

He remained silent for a few moments. Kagome felt her heart stop at the thought of him saying no. After a minute of silence, he finally said, "This is acceptable. Wooing such a strange creature as yourself may prove difficult."

Eye twitch. "What? I'm not strange!"

"Hn."

"Why you...!" She grabbed her bow and got ready to whack him upside the head.

His growl stopped her. She gulped, then realized someone was approaching. She gasped, clutching her bow, as she felt the black aura. It was coming closer to them. She whimpered softly as it pushed against her. She shrieked as it stroked over her face.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her protectively and narrowed his eyes ahead of them, growling, "Silence, woman."

She blinked then peered over his shoulder.

There before them was a demon. _Oh my... _Kagome felt her jaw drop, staring at his beauty. He was so beautiful, yet so masculine. Her hands twitched, as if they wanted to touch him badly. And he was staring at her!

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched at the smell of the demon. It smelt like death, but it wasn't a putrid smell. It was like burnt wood, but more dangerous. He rested his hand on Tojikin, not gripping it yet.

The demon gazed at Kagome. She was more beautiful in person with her chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't wait to steal her away, but he knew now wasn't the time. It was time to make his presence known, and his power.

A low growl erupted from Sesshoumaru, "You stare at what is mine."

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru and mumbled to herself, "Arrogant youkai..."

He glanced at her for just a second, letting her know he heard her.

She looked back at the other demon and asked, "Who are you?"

The demon smirked and bowed mockingly, saying, "Lord Sesshoumaru." He raised back up and stared at the young miko, murmuring, "Kagome..."

She blushed and hid back behind Sesshoumaru's tall frame.

"Do not test my patience," growled Sesshoumaru. "You will answer her question."

The demon took a step forward before expanding his aura once more. It pushed against Kagome's, causing her to groan. It was uncomfortable, as if she was suffocating. So much evil, so much death from the demon. She gripped the back of Sesshoumaru's haori, whimpering, "Stop..."

The demon heard her, pulling his aura back. He grinned. "It's nice to feel your energy in person, Kagome. I've been waiting a long time for this."

She peered past Sesshoumaru once more. "What? Who are you? How do you know my name?"

He smirked and raised his hand, extending his fingers out, palm up. A moment later, the pearl she had been caring shot out from her haori and landed in his hand. He curled his fingers around it, closing his eyes as he said, "My lovely miko, I've been watching you. Ever since you found this, I've been able to see you, to touch you with my aura..."

She gasped, "You...! So, you're the one who's been.." She blushed, remembering. Many times, she had felt like someone was actually touching her when she was alone.

He smiled cruelly. "Yes. That was me."

She flushed with fury "How dare you!" She notched an arrow, filled it with her power, and shot. Unfortunately, she missed. He floated above them, laughing. "Oh, my sweet. Your power is delicious."

Having enough, Sesshoumaru pulled out Tojikin. "I grow tired of this."

The demon slowly lowered himself, only a few feet away from where they stood. Sending the pearl back to Kagome, he grinned. "Now, Lord Sesshoumaru, do you not wish to know the name of the one who will kill you?"

"Hn."

The demon raised his hand once more, his claws surrounded by a grey fog. Slowly, the fog began to darken and expand around them. All of a sudden, Kagome collapsed behind Sesshoumaru, gasping for air. She had grown so weary, as if all her energy was been sucked out of her. This fog was sucking all of her energy, she could see it with her miko powers. Pink orbs of light were leaving her body, flowing straight over to the demon. He was absorbing her energy. How was this possible? Kagome managed to look over to Sesshoumaru. He was growling deeply and starting to sag. He managed to stab Tojikin into the ground before falling to his knees, holding his upper body up with his sword. She could see his energy leaving him, azure blue specks leaving his body.

The demon smirked, absorbing their energy. He was growing stronger, he could feel it. His aura expanded around them. He could feel their auras dying. Moments later, the fog vanished. Sesshoumaru couldn't stand, and Kagome was trying to rebuild her powers to try to protect them. He slowly approached Kagome before kneeling down on one knee beside her. He brushed her hair aside from her pale face. She trembled from his touch, fear filling her eyes. He chuckled darkly and said, "I am Shigakuru. Pray that I will not kill you now."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Woot! Don't hate me, please. I've been working on this chapter all week. Finally found a good spot to stop for the next chapter! Shigakuru means death comes. I thought it was a fitting name. =]  
**

**So, this is all you get. Enjoy, my darlings! Don't forget to review, or message me. Whatever you want. Ta-ta!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's another chapter, my loves!**

**vampireinu95- I know! It's ridiculous though, but everyone loves drama lol. Don't worry, he will get knocked over the head soon enough hehe. **

**AnimeNerd1- You're welcome! Shippo will be making an appearance soon, so keep an eye out for him lol. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

A soft rustle in the leaves was heard, a bird flew out of a tree and up into the sky. It's shadow passed over Kagome's face. She still lay on the ground, Shigakuru still caressing her face. She could hear a growl coming from the youkai on the ground beside her. She let out a small whimper and wearily closed her eyes. She again tried to concentrate to bring her powers to the surface, but she was so tired. She couldn't even lift her head, all her energy had been drained from her body.

Shigakuru chuckled softly from above her. "Oh, my sweet. Do not fret. I will not kill you." He stood up before walking over to Sesshoumaru. He glared down at the youkai who dared to claim his miko. He would solve this problem, he would kill Sesshoumaru. He smirked as the fog began to return around his claws. "Sesshoumaru, you should not have tried to claim what will be mine."

Sesshoumaru managed to raise his head, his bright golden eyes narrowing on the demon. His grip on Tojikin tightened as he tried to stand, but found that he couldn't even move from his knees. How irritating, to be bowed down to a worthless demon. His eyes tinged crimson in the corners as a deep rumble erupted from his chest.

Shigakuru chuckled evilly before bringing his claws closer to Sesshoumaru's face. "You are such a fool, dog. She belongs to me. Not you, or that despicable hanyou." He grinned maliciously as he raised his claws to strike. "It will be my mark on her neck! She will be _mine_!" The fog darkened as he swiped his claws down.

A snarl erupted from Shigakuru, his claws hitting a barrier. His fingers tingled from the sensation of being zapped by purification. His angered gaze turned to Kagome as he snapped, "You dare defy me?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes on the vile youkai as she said, "Yes. I refuse to let you hurt him..." Her barrier wavered for a moment before collapsing. She grimaced, then finally managed to lean up on her hands, glaring up at him.

He clenched his hands into fists, a deep growl coming forth from his lips. So, she wanted to save the dog? There was no way he was letting him live, not after he tried claim her. Perhaps she just didn't realize that she belonged to him. A vile smirk appeared on his face as he knelt in front of the miko once more. The fog faded from his claws and he reached out to touch her.

He grabbed a thick lock of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers. With a flick of his finger, he cut the curl off before bringing it to his nose, taking a deep sniff. He grinned before tucking the lock of hair into his haori. Then, he dragged a claw across her jaw line, saying, "Ah, Kagome, do not fret. I will get rid of this dog, then we can mate." His claws slowly trailed down her neck. "You will be begging for my touch..." His claws dipped just under her haori, grazing over her collarbone.

She gritted her teeth, his touch was disgusting. True, he warm flesh and blood, but he wasn't Inuyasha. She knew she couldn't kill him at this point in time, but she could get him away from her. Slowly, she began to build her energy and her power within her hands. They began to glow pink as lavender petals surrounded them. She narrowed her pink tinged eyes on Shigakuru as she knelt before him and pressed her glowing hands against his chest.

"I don't think so," she murmured. With determination hardening her eyes, her powers picked up even more. The petals swirled around her as she smirked at the demon. "I may not be able to kill you right now, but I promise you I will."

He narrowed his eyes on her hands and said, "Don't even think-"

Her powers shot out of her hands before he could finish, throwing him a few football fields away. She collapsed back on to the ground, her cheek pressing against her arm. The petals fell all around her and Sesshoumaru, the pink fading from her body. She gazed at Sesshoumaru and smiled softly. "He...talks...wwaayyy...too much..."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, his golden eyes filled with shock at the size of her power. And she was practically fainting. He looked forward to seeing her full power. There seemed to be more to her than just a powerful scent and good looks. She would sire powerful pups for him.

She managed to turn her gaze the direction she had thrown Shigakuru. He had crashed through the trees, destroying whatever lay in his path. Now she knew what they were up against. She hadn't expected this, not the way he could steal her energy without even touching her. He was much more powerful than Naraku, she wondered if he was more powerful than Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru combined. The thought of Inuyasha stuck in her mind as her lids slowly lowered over her eyes and she murmured, "Inu...yasha..."

All was silent as she fell into darkness.

* * *

The sun had finally set, casting pinks and oranges across the sky. A soft, warm breeze passed through the village. The silver-haired hanyou's nose twitched as he sniffed, searching for her scent. He had been sitting in a tree just outside the village, staring at the tree line where Kagome had disappeared earlier that day.

The breeze brought him the smell of rain and wood, but they weren't Kagome's scent. He still couldn't believe she had left just after coming back. He huffed, his shoulders drooping as he relaxed back against the tree. He had been hoping to catch her scent, signaling her return. The image of her coming back and hugging him kept coming to mind. Every time she would say, "Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry. That was really stupid of me. I belong with you." Then he would blink, and she would be gone.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes. After crying and raging in the forest, he had finally calmed down. He knew why she did what she did, but he didn't agree with it. She had been his long before Sesshoumaru even thought to claim the miko. And he didn't understand why she would give the youkai a chance when he had tried to kill them many times before.

He opened his amber eyes, turning his face towards the sky. The wind began to pick up as dark clouds began to appear. He grunted, smelling more rain. He stood and jumped down from the tree before slowly making his way to his own hut just on the outskirts of the village. He had built it long ago as a surprise for Kagome. That was before she had ran away from him. He tucked his hands in his sleeves, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at the ground as he walked, his ear flicking as he heard his name.

"Yasha!"

He turned and saw Musha walking towards him. The little hanyou stopped in front of Inuyasha, gazing up at him as he asked, "Can Musha stay with you?"

Inuyasha crouched down and said, "You should be staying with Sango and Miroku. They can take care of you."

Musha lowered his eyes, his ears dropping as he began to draw a circle in the dirt with his bare foot. "But, I want to say with you. You're like me."

Inuyasha grunted softly before picking the young pup up into his arms. He stood up and continued walking towards his hut. "Alright, kid."

Musha smiled sleepily and rested his head against Inuyasha's shoulder, his eyes beginning to droop.

A soft smile appeared on Inuyasha's face. He entered his hut and set Musha down as he said, "I've got to get the fire going. Go ahead and make your bed, Musha."

Musha nodded and quickly grabbed a blanket and a pillow, setting it up as a bed.

Inuyasha went back outside the hut to grab some wood that was piled against the side of the hut. He picked up a few logs just as it began to rain. It wasn't a heavy rain, it was soft. The smell of wet earth became strong as he entered the hut. He set the logs in the fire pit in the center of the hut. He grabbed a couple rocks and began to work on starting the fire. Within minutes, there was a steady fire. He sat up against the wall opposite of the doorway, laying Tetsaiga in his lap. He bowed his head, closing his eyes, and relaxed against the hut.

Hearing Musha shuffle around, he opened an eye. The pup had dragged his blanket over to Inuyasha. He was standing beside him, gazing at him with his puppy eyes. He whimpered softly, "Can Musha lay with you, Yasha?"

Inuyasha keh'd and raised an arm. Musha quickly cuddled into his side, pulling the blanket over himself. Inuyasha rested his hand on Musha's side, his ear flicking as the crickets outside began to chirp.

"Yasha? Will Gome come back?" Musha let out a sniffle.

Inuyasha grimaced before gazing down at the sniffling pup, saying, "Keh... Yeah, she'll be back. She promised."

Musha nodded and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was snoring softly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes once more and murmured, "I'll drag her back if I have to." He fell silent and listened to Musha sleep, and listened to the sounds coming from outside. He stayed on guard like always, protecting and watching over what was his.

* * *

Miles away, lying up against a tree was Shigakuru. He had burn marks over his chest and scraps on his arms and legs. His clothing had tears here and there from the branches. He opened his eyes, narrowing them on the night sky, and sat up slowly. He winced, feeling a jolting pain in his side. He glanced down and saw a jagged piece of wood sticking out of it. He growled softly and yanked it out, crushing the wood in his grip. He tossed it away and pressed his hand to the wound.

He had misjudged the little miko. He hadn't expected her to be able to bring her power up after he had just consumed most of her energy. He narrowed his eyes on the trail of destruction he had caused when she had blasted him away. She would learn her place, there would be consequences for her actions against him.

He stood up slowly and snarled softly at the smell of burnt flesh. He gazed down at his chest. His haori had been burnt to ash where her hands had been, revealing his burnt flesh. He lifted his head and smelt a source of water nearby. He made his way to a spring, kneeling beside the pool of water. He dipped his claws in it, feeling the warm yet cool liquid. He removed what was left of his haori, and took off his sword. He then lowered his hakamas and slipped into the water. The water stung his wounds and his burnt flesh.

He glared at his haori, anger building inside him. "How dare she defy me," he said. "I will have to teach her not to disrespect me." He smirked and relaxed into the water, thoughts of the miko running through his mind. He would enjoy teaching her to obey him.

* * *

**Okay, that's all you get. I'm fried on this right now. I'm going to leave this story alone for a little while, so I can finish 'Night of Lust'. I'm not giving up, I promise. Just got other things I should finish first.  
**

**Don't forget to review, lovelies! Have a great weekend!**


	10. Attn: Readers

**Hi my loves. I will tell you now, this will not be a chapter. I'm putting 'Night of Lust' and 'Forever Love' on hold. I'm going through a rough patch in my life, and this isn't something that I want to deal with at the same time. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this causes to your love of reading.**

**In my fanfic 'Night of Lust', in chapter 5 Kagome tells Sesshoumaru about her boss. This is not make up. I'm going through that situation. **

**I asked for a Saturday off, giving him a month notice. I do a jewelry business on the side for extra income, and there's times where I need to go out of town for training. I wrote him a note because he wasn't there when I went to work. I go in the next day and he's sitting at his desk. I walked over and asked if he got my note. This is how the conversation went. **

**Me- Hey boss, did you get my note? *smile on my face***

**Boss- Yea, and I'm not happy about it. *big frown***

**Me-*silent for a few moments, blinking in confusion* Did I not give you enough notice?**

**Boss- It's not the fact that you didn't give me enough notice. It's the fact that you're going off to play with jewelry. *haughtiness***

**Me-*starting to get pissed, cheeks are flushing***

**Boss- I have to work six days straight now that you're taking a Saturday off to play with jewelry. If you want to do jewelry, then go do jewelry. If you want to be here, then be here.**

**Me- I want to work here, but I'm doing what's best for me financially. Right now, this is my full time job, not the jewelry.**

**Boss- Am I gonna have to hire someone else?**

**Me-*tears starting to well up in my eyes* No...**

**Boss- You have the days off. **

**Me- Thank you... *starts to walk away***

**Boss- My honest opinion is you shouldn't be doing this jewelry thing, but apparently my opinion doesn't matter.**

**Me-*mutters under breath* Your damn right it doesn't. **

**And that was over a month ago. He is rude to me and refuses to acknowledge me. Whenever I ask him something, he gives me an attitude. I have been crying over the way he treats me, and it's affecting my life way too much. **

**So, I will be handing him my notice on Monday. I have been presented an opportunity, and I took it. I will get more hours, better pay, and benefits. The only downside is it's 6 days a week or 50 hours a week. And yes, I get overtime. But I will have my days free!**

**So while I'm going through this change, I won't be writing. I want to settle into my new job first. I promise to update within two weeks for both stories. Again, I'm very sorry, my lovelies. **


	11. Attn Readers

**My dearest readers, **

**This is not a chapter. This a notice to all my readers. **

**I know I promised I'd continue updating after I got settled in my new job. Well, just as I was about to start updating, my grandma ended up in the hospital. I'll start from the beginning...**

**On Saturday, May 25th at 4.00pm, my mother texted me saying that grandma fell and grandpa couldn't help her get up. So dad was on his way to their house and grandpa dialed 911. **

**My grandma told my grandpa not to call 911. She just wanted him to get her up and take her himself. Well, she fell unconscious before the EMTs got there. We thought she just broke a hip. When my father got there, there were two ambulances and they were calling Flight for Life. We still didn't think anything of it. **

**I remember going to the ER with my fiancé, Corey, and we sat there waiting. My dad and Uncle Tim (both sons of my grandparents), went back to see her. More family showed up. About ten minutes later, Dad came to the waiting room and grabbed Mom with such urgency that it scared me. And Corey opens his mouth and says, "That means it's not good." He suffered one of my death glares. Very inconsiderate thing to say.**

**Uncle Tim came back and sat with us, saying the doctor believed she had a stroke. They were running tests to make sure. It didn't really register what he was saying, but at the same time it did. ****I texted my brother, begging him to call me. Dad came out and went outside. I followed with Corey close behind me. Dad happened to be on the phone with my brother. Anyways... he turned to me after he hung up and said, "There's no hope." **

**How could there be no hope? She just broke her hip. The only reason she had to be on Flight for Life was because the ambulance couldn't get her to the hospital quick enough, right?... I just saw her on Monday, and she was oka. She was smiling and talking, she was Grandma... How can she die from a broken hip?**

**I started crying and just kept saying no over and over. There was no way. I wasn't ready, there was too many things I wanted to do with her and say to her...**

**So, a few minutes later I was able to go to the room they had her in. She was hooked up to life support, all these tubs and monitors. And she looked so old... **

**After a few hours, they moved her to CCU. **

**What had happened was she had an aneurysm. A week prior, she had a small bleed in the brain. It wasn't lethal, but it did give her headaches and she became confused at times. So, she had another aneurysm, but the bleeding was so massive, that it pushed her brain over to the right. Grandpa said when he looked at the results of the tests, there weren't any folds in the brain. The neurologist said they could perform surgery, but she wouldn't be the same and she'd have to be in a nursing home for the rest of her life, if she survived the surgery. **

**Twelve years ago, Grandma had gotten really sick and needed a liver transplant. She got so bad that she had to go on life support, and she was awake the entire time. After going through that, she told Grandpa she never wanted to be on life support again, no matter the situation. And she never wanted to be in a nursing home.**

**The first full day she was in CCU, I took my guitar in so I could play and sing to her. She was in a coma, but we were told she can hear us. So I sang 'Songbird' by Christie McVie, 'Wicked Eyes' by Rheanna Royston, and 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' from Glee. And I really thought my singing would help her wake up. Silly me...**

**Grandpa had her moved to the Hospice Unit. No more monitors, no more life support. It would be natural. There was a piano right outside my room, so I played for her. I kept singing to her and playing my guitar for her. I hoped and prayed for a miracle, wanting her to wake up and hear her voice again.**

**She never woke up. She passed away on May 30th, 2013 at 2.30pm. I remember getting to the hospital and walking towards her room. I went in, glanced at her and walked right back out, crying. Her chest wasn't moving and her skin was tinted yellow from her kidneys shutting down. I walked to the piano and just played.**

**If you've never lost someone close to you, you're so lucky. I never thought she would be taken away so quick. What really sucks are those moments when I have my regrets. I kept putting off spending time with her, never thinking of her not being there. Don't do that! It will eat you up inside. **

**Spend every moment possible with your loved ones. Remember the small moments just as much as the big ones. Don't look upon them in the coffin, you'll have a hard time remembering what they looked like before. I had nightmares and couldn't remember what Grandma looked like before the hospital, and the funeral. **

**I spend as much time as I can with my Grandpa now. I don't want the same regrets. What's really messed up is it took Grandma's passing to make me realize this. **

**I just wanted to let you, my readers, know what was going on. I'm still having a rough time. I bawled today since the family was all together and Grandma wasn't there. Anyways, I will update as soon as I can. I can't give you a time frame. I'm sorry. Have a lovely night. **

**-Mistress Nikki**


End file.
